House vs Ünnepek
by Bibitta01
Summary: Ezt még pár éve december környékén vetettem monitorra. :  Próbáltam a realitás talaján maradni, s talán sikerült...talán... ezt döntse el a kedves olvasó, és kérem őt írjon véleményt a történetről  :


Figyelem: Csak olyanok olvassák, akiknek erős idegzetük van a fárasztó történetekhez, ami hol humoros, hol pedig a mese határát súrolja. :D :D

**December 22.**

Ünnepi hangulat költözött a Princeton-Plainsboro Oktató Kórházba. Mindenhol karácsonyi díszek, az előtérben karácsonyfa, a bejáratnál pedig a betlehemi jászol jelzi, hogy közeledik a szeretet ünnepe.

Az emberekben is sokkal több figyelmesség lakozott egymással szemben. A klinikai páciensek türelmesek, és az orvosok segítőkészek voltak a betegekkel. Mindenki érezte az ünnepek közeledtét, még Gregory House is, aki ez miatt morgós hangulatban volt. Talán ennek köszönhetően, – hogy ne csak ő legyen ilyen hangulatban – keresztbe tett kedvenc főnökének.

Az említett nő felbőszülve vágtatott át a kórházon egészen az irodájáig, melynek ajtaját olyan erősen csapta be, hogy szinte kitört az üveg belőle. Az asztalához érve beírta a legidegesítőbb alkalmazottja számát:

- House! Az irodámba! Most! – meg sem várta, hogy a férfi válaszolni tudjon, lecsapta a telefont.

Öt percen belül az említett férfi kopogtatott az ajtón, ami nem megszokott tőle, de valószínűleg most is csak azért kopogott, hogy tovább húzza a nő agyát.

Cuddy látva ki kopogtat, kikiabált neki asztala mögül:

- Ne most legyen olyan rohadtul udvarias! – arra gondolt, jobban jár House, ha ő most nem áll fel. Mellesleg nem tenne jót a kórháznak egy gyilkossági per.

- Jó reggelt! Miben segíthetek ezen a gyönyörű napon, három egész nappal karácsony előtt kedvenc főnökömnek? – Vette elő legnyájasabb hangját.

- Hogy mondhatta egy kölyöknek, aki egyébként a kórház egyik pénzelőjének a fia, hogy nem létezik a Mikulás? – Kelt ki magából.

- Jobb, ha tőlem tudja meg! Most komolyan! – vágódott le a székbe Cuddy-val szemben.

- Igen, és ezt olyan jól közölte vele, hogy szerencsétlen kisgyerek asztmarohamot kapott! – szinte már vöröslött a dühtől. Részben az elvesztett támogatót sajnálta, részben a kisfiút, és ebben a percben utálta House-t ez miatt.

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy így reagál az eseményekre. – mondta váll rándítva – Különben is elég érett ahhoz, hogy felfogja!

- Csak négy éves! Attól, hogy Te négy évesen rájöttél mindenre az nem azt jelenti, hogy akkor más is! – Vette személyes hangnemre. Ekkor visszavett a hangerőből, ugyanis látta, hogy a nővérek már kint pusmognak. Arcát kezébe temette, fáradtan sóhajtott egyet, majd folytatta – Miért kell mindig ilyeneket csinálnod? Tudom, hogy neked rettenetes a karácsony, de legalább más boldogságát ne rontsd el! – Fakadt ki őszintén. – Végeztem, kifelé!

House meghökkent. Azt hitte kap majd valami büntetést, de semmit. Egy kis üvöltözés és kész. A büntetés hiánya következtében valami bűntudatfélét érzett, zord szíve leges legmélyén. Felállt, és lassan kiment az ajtón.

A délelőtti jelenet után, elég változatlanul telt a nap House számára. Megmentette aznapi betegét, elcsórta Wilson ebédjét, megnézte a Közkórház karácsonyi különkiadását, összepakolt, és indult hazafele. Beszállt öreg autójába, szép lassan elindult.

Félúton valamiért leállt a motor. House hiába próbálta, nem indult be még egyszer. Mérgesen kiszállt a kocsiból, – amit sikeresen az út szélére tudott tolni – és felnyitotta a motorháztetőt. Vagyis csak próbálta, ugyanis olyan forró volt, hogy még tenyerét is megégette. Ujjai szerencsére nem nagyon sérültek, a sokévi gitározás miatt bőrkeményedés volt rajtuk.

- Fene ebbe a tragacsba! – Fájós kézzel indult a legközelebbi buszmegállóhoz. Nem volt kedve se Wilson-t se az autómentőket hívni ilyen hidegben. Belemarkolt a frissen esett hóba, ami hűsítette az égési sérülését. Óvatosan bicegett a házak között, melyeken sorban kint lógtak azok a giccsek, amik minden évben kétszer annyi villanyt fogyasztanak, mint általában.

- A sok hülye meg fizeti ezek miatt a villanyszámlát! – morogta félhangosan. Amint kimondta ezen szavakat valami esni kezdett, s mivel enyhébb idő volt, mint tegnap, az eső zuhogott rá. – Remek! – Pár méterre volt a buszmegállóhoz, amikor az egyik ház tetejéről valami hatalmas esett alá a megázott hóba. House kissé megijedt a hatalmas csattanástól, majd odalépett a nagydarab alak mellé, ki eszméletlenül feküdt a hóban.

Óvatosan megtapogatta botjával. Miután látta, hogy nem kap választ hívta a mentőket. Közben elkezdte vizsgálni a fazont, akinek hatalmas fehér szakálla volt, és valami egyenruhába lehetett, ami csak úgy bűzlött az édességtől. Persze pont azon a házon, ahonnan leesett nem volt semmi világítás, hogy jobban meg tudja nézni a férfi arcát, de volt egy sanda gyanúja, hogy mi volt rajta. A közeli házak fényeivel is csak a körvonalait látta, amiből kiderült, hogy termetes emberrel van dolga.

Már hallotta a mentők szirénáit, mikor kezdett magához térni.

- Uram, ha érti válaszoljon! – Mondta a legdiplomatikusabb formában, ami tőle telhetett.

Erre alig érthető dünnyögést kapott:

- Mimimi mikiki mikull… – Körübelül ennyit értett. Mondjuk jobban zavarta a férfi lehelete, ami a savanyú tejhez hasonlított. Időközben megérkeztek a mentősök.

- Anyám! Feltalálták már a Tic-Tacot. – morogta. Odasietett a mentős kocsihoz, ahol tájékoztatta a két férfit, mi történt.

Felrakták a hordágyra a beteget, és a kocsiba rakták.

- Én is bemegyek a beteggel. – Mondta, miközben beült az autóba.

Lisa fáradtan, és erőtlenül zárta be irodája ajtaját, s indult kifelé az ajtón, mikor meglátta House-t a mentős bejáratnál kilépni az autóból. Reménykedett benne, hogy nem csinált túl nagy hülyeséget, most elég fáradt, ahhoz, hogy megmentse bármitől is.

Ennek kiderítésére odasietett. Ahogy közeledett, látta, hogy semmi baja, csak egy mikulásnak öltözött beteget kísért be…

Várjunk csak! Mikulás jelmez? És House kísérte be?

Erre nagyon kíváncsi volt.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte House mellé érve csipetnyi aggodalommal hangjában.

- Semmi. Ez az ürge kéményseprőset játszott a töksötétben, és majdnem összenyomott, ahogy leszambázott a tetőről. – Mondta, mintha a világ legegyszerűbb dolga lenne.

- Mit kerestél te az utcán ilyen esőben?

- Lerobbant a kocsim. A buszmegállóhoz tartottam, amikor mellém esett le. Miután megjöttek a mentősök, gondoltam egyszerűbb lesz befuvaroztatnom magam, mint buszozgatni.

- Mi történt a kezeddel? – Kérdezte, mikor észrevette, csöpög róla valamiféle folyadék, ami nem volt más, mint az olvadt hó.

- Megégettem a forró motorháztetővel. A hó hűsítette. – Nem nagyon akarta, hogy Cuddy pátyolgassa. Húzta volna vissza kezét, de Cuddy erősebben tartotta.

- Gyere, bekötöm.

- Nem kell, majd Wilson beköti. – Próbálkozott ezzel a leszerelő szöveggel, de nem jött össze neki.

- Wilson már hazament. Ezt viszont be kell kötni, és fertőtleníteni. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy te lusta lennél bekötni. – már indultak is a sürgősségire.

Lisa vitt fertőtlenítőt, kötszereket, és valami kenőcsöt, ami megnyugtatta a sérült felületet. Alig öt percen belül már el is látta House-t.

- Kész. Nem vészes, csak az epidermisz sérült. Lehetőség szerint bírd ki holnapig kötéssel.

- Ok. Jó éjt. – köszönt azzal lepattant az ágyról, ahol eddig ült, és indult is, de Cuddy megállította egy kérdéssel.

- Hogy jutsz haza?

- Taxi, busz, vagy maradok, és alszom az irodába. Még eldöntöm. – kis vigyor jelent meg arcán – Vagy ön is hazavihetne dr. Cuddy!

- Miért is kéne, hogy hazavigyem dr. House? – szállt be a játékba.

- Tudja, elég sötét van. A végén még valaki megtámadná a kórház legnagyobb kincsét! – fejtette ki kétségbeesett hangon.

Cuddy sóhajtott, majd bólintott. Miután újra összeszedték cuccaikat, kimentek a kocsihoz. Ahogy tudtak siettek beszállni a gépjárműbe a bőrig ázás elkerülése végett. Maga az út halkan telt, csak az esőcseppek csapódtak a gépjárműnek. Nem sokára meg is érkeztek.

- Kösz. – motyogta House alig hallhatóan.

- Van mit! – mosolygott. Megvárta, míg House bemegy, és ő is hazafelé vette az irányt.

**December 23.**

A másnap már érdekesebb volt House számára. Erről viszont még fogalma sem volt, amíg Cuddy fél egykor nem hívatta az irodájába.

- Lerendezhetnénk gyorsan a veszekedést, amiben persze megint én fog… – Rontott be irodájába, megszokott stílusában, ám mikor észrevette, hogy nincs egyedül lecsendesedett.

- Dr. House, ő itt Mrs. Holy! – Állt fel a kanapéról, a fotelbe ülő hölgyet bemutatni. A nő olyan 50-60 körül járhatott, rövid, göndör, őszes haja volt, macska zöld szeme, ami előtt egy piros keretes szemüveg volt.

- Mrs. Ki?

- Ha jól tudom tegnap megmentette a férjem életét. – Most az idős hölgy állt fel, s kezét nyújtotta a férfi felé, aki –miután Cuddy-tól kapott egy gyilkos pillantást – elfogadta.

- Nincs mit! A főnököm megadja a címet, hova küldjék az ajándék kosarat. – Mondta, közben magára erőltetett egy mosolyt, amit inkább grimasznak lehetne nevezni, de House-tól már ez is szép teljesítmény. Ez úttal főnökéhez fordult. – Mehetek?

- Van itt még valami. Mrs. Holy szeretné, ha elvállalná a férje esetét, és ön kezelné, amíg itt tartózkodik.

- Miért?

- Igazából a férjem szeretné, ugyanis nekem azt mondta, elárulta magának tegnap a kilétét, és örülne, ha másnak erről nem kéne szólnia.

- Nem is mond… – elgondolkozott. Hirtelen eszébe ötlött azok a szavak, amit az öreg használt. Kiült az arcára egy fajta „eszement népség" nézés, melyet továbbított Cuddy-nak, aki kérdőn nézett rá. Ezután ismét a hölgyre nézett. – Nem vállalom el, így is rengeteg betegem van.

- Nincs is betege!

House főnökére nézett. Cuddy egyből tudta, House-nak oka van arra, hogy miért mond nemet. Ennyi év együtt dolgozás után puszta pillantásokból megértették egymást. Erre csak Cuddy, House és Wilson volt képes.

- Kérem magunkra hagyna Mrs. Holy? – kérte Cuddy, miközben udvariasan kitessékelte az ajtón.

- Készek vagyunk honorálni dr. House fáradozásait, ha elvállalja.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy dr. House meg fogja gondolni magát! – mondta, s küldött az idős nő felé egy bíztató mosolyt is. Visszasétált asztala mögé, főnőkhöz méltóan leült a székbe, s várta House válaszát. – Miért nem akarod elvállalni?

- Mert nincs benne semmi rejtély. Biztos holt részegre itta magát, vagy beszívott, felmászott egy tetőre, megbotlott, és véletlenül ott voltam a közelbe.

- House, ne hazudj!

- Nem is hazud…

- Ismerlek egy jó pár éve és tudom, hogy mikor hazudsz. Ki vele!

- Tegnap valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy Mikulás, ami mégjobban alátámasztja az elméletem! Ha tényleg azt hiszi, hogy ő a Mikulás, nem én lennék a legszerencsésebb. Emlékszel? Múltkor pont ezzel a témával akasztottam ki valakit.

- Ez nem indok. Elvállalod és kész!

- Kényszeríteni akarsz?

- Vagy ez, vagy mehetsz te Mikulásnak öltözve adományt gyűjteni! – érezte, hogy ezt a kis csatát ő nyeri meg.

- Te zsarolsz? Mi vagyok én Télapu? – kérdezte kétségbeesett hangon.

Lisa nehezen, de visszafojtott egy vigyort, és folytatta.

- Ez csak rajtad múlik. Ha nem fogadod el a beteget, helyettesítheted az állásában. – mondta, miközben elővette a beteg aktáját a fiókból, s nyújtotta a férfi irányába.

- Ez nem fair! – morcosan elvette a nő kezéből az aktát.

- Ha jól emlékszem, legutóbb, nem szabtam rád extra klinikai órát, amikor elveszette a kórház az egyik támogatóját miattad. Ezzel kompenzálhatod. – most már nem bírta ki, egy halvány mosoly jelent meg arcán. Nem hitte volna, hogy stratégiája ilyen hamar kamatozni fog.

- Most ki is a gonoszabb? Te vagy maga a gonoszság úrnője! – mérgét még jobban növelte az a kis vigyor Cuddy képén, mely az ő vesztét jelentette. _– Ezt a csatát megnyerted, de a háborút nem! Úgy is találok kibúvót! _– gondolta magában.

- Ebben rejlik a zsenialitásom! – Roppantmód élvezte, hogy fölényesen, és könyörtelenül nyert. Ezen alkalmak évente csak párszor adódnak, ezért ki kell őket használni.

House sarkon fordult, és kivágtatott az ajtón, amennyire lába, és a botja kapacitása engedte.

Útközben azon elmélkedett, hogy végül is nem kényszerítheti ilyesfajta dolgokra, csak megmenti a beteget és kész. Majd az alattvalói kezelgetik. Utána hívnak hozzá egy agykurkászt, aki hiperszonikus transszal visszarántja a földre.

- Új beteg! – vágta le az aktát a csapat, pontosabban Foreman elé. Tizenhárom kávét töltött magának, Taub a számítógépnél pötyörészett valamit, így Foreman olvasta el először. Két percen belül diagnosztizálta is:

- Cukros. – jelentette ki egyszerűen, és unottan.

- Basszus, pedig mondtam Wilson-nak, hogy ne az aktán kajáljon! – csapott színpadiasan a homlokához. Odabicegett a kávéfőzőhöz, töltött egy bögre gőzölgő kávét, majd leült az asztalhoz.

- Mr. Holy cukros! – forgatta meg a szemeit.

- Vértesztet! – adta ki House az utasítást.

- De már volt egy vértesztje! Onnan tudjuk, hogy cukorbeteg. – szólt közbe Tizenhárom, mikor megkapta az aktát.

- Ne mondja! Én is jártam orvosira! Cuddy azt akarja, hogy szöszmötöljünk a témán. Szóval vértesztet, és minden mást! A lényeg, hogy költséges legyen a kórháznak! És mielőtt még valaki azt hinné, hogy Cuddy-nak elment az esze, én akarom a költséges teszteket! – azzal átvonult a saját irodájába.

Foreman, Taub és Tizenhárom pedig elindultak a beteghez.

- Szerintetek miért kapta ezt az esetet? – bökte ki Tizenhárom.

- Talán nincs más, amivel le tudná kötni House fölös energiáját. – elmélkedett Foreman.

- De House nem olyan, aki az első esetre máris ugrik! Főleg nem ilyen egyszerűre.

Taub mosolygott két kollégája elméletgyártásán, ugyanis ő tudta a legvalószínűbb okot. Mikor Tizenhárom észrevette a vigyort a képén, egyből érezte, hogy valamiről ismét lemaradtak.

- Taub? Neked mi a véleményed?

- Nem lényeges, de szerintem az lehet az oka, hogy tegnap előtt House az egyik legadakozóbb kedvű unatkozó milliomos fiánál asztmarohamot váltott ki, azzal, hogy önmagához hűen előadta neki, hogy nincs mikulás.

- Na és? A kölyöknek el kell mondani egyszer az igazságot. – vonta meg a vállát Foreman.

- Az igaz, de a fiú 4 éves. – folytatta Taub.

- Képzelem House hogy közölhette vele! Még jó hogy szerencsétlen kiskölyök befulladt! Azt hiszem számomra is egy életre szóló trauma lett volna meg tudni egy ilyen embertől! – tört elő Tizenháromból az empátia.

- Miért, hogy tudtad meg? – kérdezte Foreman.

- Talán hat éves lehettem, amikor apám elvitt a Mikulás-házikóhoz, és már épp bezártak, mire odaértünk. Apu szólt, hogy mindjárt jön, de ne mozduljak onnan. Bement a „szán feljárónál „ ahol az ál Mikulás épp öltözött át szólni neki, hogy még fogadjon engem. Természetesen nem bírtam ki, hogy ne menjek utána, és pont megláttam, hogy leveszi a szakállát. Onnantól kezdve számomra megszűnt ez a mese is.

- Most már megértem minden problémád. – vigyorgott szarkasztikusan Foreman, Taubbal együtt.

- Fogd be! – ő is mosolygott.

Időközben odaértek a beteghez, aki kissé szokatlan öltözékben volt. Egy piros kezes-lábas pizsama volt rajta, és épp kekszet majszolt tejjel. Az orvosok meglepetten léptek be. Felesége mellette ült, és újságot olvasott.

- Jó napot! Segíthetek valamiben? – kérdezte meg az orvosoktól, amikor beléptek az ajtón.

- Jó napot! Én dr. Taub vagyok, mi vizsgáljuk meg a férjét.

- És hol van dr. House? – kérdezte meglepetten. Letetette az újságot, és az orvosok elé lépett, takarva férjét vékony termetével, csípőre tett kézzel.

- Mi dr. House csapatát alkotjuk. – szólalt meg udvariasan Foreman.

- Már elnézést, minden tiszteletem a maguké, de mi kifejezette őt kértük a kezelésre. – kissé felemelte a hangját. – Dr. Cuddy azt mondta, hogy ő fogja kivizsgálni.

- Higgye el asszonyom, mi is ugyanúgy el tudjuk látni Mr. Holy-t, mint a főnökünk.

- Kérem, távozzanak! – tessékelte ki őket az ajtón.

Miután a csodálkozó orvosok beszálltak a liftbe, Mrs. Holy lement Cuddy irodájába. Udvariasan kopogott, s mikor megkapta a benyitási engedélyt, bement.

- Á, Mrs. Holy. – sóhajtott egyet. – Mit csinált dr. House?

- Semmit. És pont ez a baj! – minden egyes szó végén felvitte a hangsúlyt.

- Hm, ilyet se hallok gyakran. – jegyezte meg, inkább magának. Várakozó pillantásokat vetett a nő felé, aki folytatta, enyhén nyafogó, olyan öreg asszonyos hangon.

- Amikor azt kértem, hogy dr. House segítsen a férjemen, akkor nem arra gondoltam, hogy a teamje, hanem ő maga kezelje.

- Dr. House ritkán találkozik betegekkel, ő csak diagnosztizálja őket.

- Nem lehetne a férjem kivétel? Kérem, ez neki nagyon fontos lenne. – nézett kérő tekintettel az igazgatónő felé.

- Meglátom, mit tehetek. – mondta, némi reményt adva a nőnek. Már tudta is, hogy veszi rá a férfit. Megvárta, amíg Mrs. Holy kisétált az ajtón, s már el is kezdte tervét legépelni. Gyors, rutinos ujjainak köszönhetően negyed órán belül végzett háromoldalnyi papírmunkával, és rákattintott a „nyomtatás" funkcióra. Amíg a számítógép ördögi leleményességét papírra vetette, elővette a táskájából a sminkes dobozát, és a parfümjét. Blézer kabátját kigombolta, befújta magát az illatos parfümmel, és felfrissítette reggeli sminkjét, ami kiemelte kékes színű szemeit. Mikor végzett a nyomtatással, és a szépítkezéssel, House irodájába indult. Időközben még egyszer átgondolta kis jelenetét: bemegy, előadja színjátékát, ha House akadékoskodna, hatásosabb eszközöket alkalmaz.

Amikor odaért az iroda elé, vett egy nagy levegőt, és benyitott. House épp elektromos gitárját pengette.

- House, beszélnünk kell! – próbálta túl kiabálni a hangszert kevés sikerrel.

- Hogy mondja? Nem értem! – ahelyett, hogy abbahagyta volna, felhangosította.

- Talán, ha abbahagynád… – nem tudta befejezni, akárhányszor beszédre nyitotta a száját, House megpengetett egy húrt, aminek elég erős és idegesítő hangja volt. – House kérlek!… – újabb erős gitárhang – Ha nem kapcsolod… – és újabb magas, szinte már sikító gitárhang. Cuddy-nak elege volt ebből. Amíg House csukott szemmel élvezte a „zenét", a nő felkapta az asztaláról az ollót, elvágta az erősítőt, és a gitárt összekötő kábelt. House egyből felnyitotta a szemét, és legelőször főnöke ólom-pillantásait kapta el, majd szeme a bal kezében levő ollóra vándorolt, onnan pedig az elvágott kábelre – mindez természetesen a másodperc töredéke alatt. – .

- Hogy az a… micsi… te mégis mit műveltél? – szinte már kiabált a nővel.

- Elértem, hogy figyelj rám! – kiabált vissza. – Ezt írd alá! – csapta le az asztalra.

- Mi ez? – huppant le székére, még mindig morcosan.

- Ebben bocsánatot kérsz Mr. Morris-tól, cserébe ő elnézi azt a kis összerezdülést a fiával.

- És én mit kapok cserébe? Természetesen az előbb elvágott összekötőn kívül.

- Elengedek neked 3 klinikai napot.

House elkezdte olvasni betűről-betűre. Cuddy tudta, ha elolvassa a harmadik oldalt is, lebukik. Ennek elkerülése végett sürgette House-t

- Mióta vagy te ennyire alapos?

- Amióta extra sminkkel, és dekoltázzsal közlekedsz az irodámban.

- Nem miattad van, kettőkor egy újabb lehetséges támogatóval lesz megbeszélésem.

- Arról már lekéstél! Negyed három van.

- Francba! – szűrődött ki összeszorított fogai közül. – Itt hagyom részletes tanulmányozásra. Nekem mennem kell. – azzal sarkon fordult, és sietett az ajtó felé.

- House, van egy kis gond a beteggel. – lépett be közben a team.

- Várjon! Itt van. – Szólt Cuddy-nak, és aláírta.

Cuddy közben visszament az asztalhoz, elkérte House tollát, és ő is aláírta.

- Köszönöm. – motyogta, majd kiment az ajtón.

Amint Lisa eltűnt a láthatárról, House vigyorgott, ugyanis amíg a nő elfordult, a hármas után írt egy nullát is. Így három nap helyett harminc napig nem kell rendelnie. – Attól függetlenül nem vette észre Cuddy turpisságát. – ez a kis csel elégedett merengéssel töltötte el.

- House, ahogy mondtam a beteggel gondok akadtak. – zökkentette vissza Taub.

- Mi? Talán nincs vére? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan.

- A felesége nem enged férje közelébe. – fejtette ki Taub.

- Ok. A terv a következő: Foreman lefejeli a nyanyát, én leszedálom egy botnak tűnő izével a nejéért hápogó pácienst, és amíg mindketten eszméletlenek Tizenhárom és Taub lecsapolja a beteg vénáját. Ha meg perrel fenyegetnének mindent tagadunk!

- Nagyon vicces, de magát akarja. – mondta Tizenhárom.

- Mit tegyek, ma mindenki engem akar. – mondta unottan hátradőlve a székében. – Maga nem? – kérdezte pimaszul.

- Most inkább a beteggel foglalkozzunk! – szólt közbe Foreman.

- Hé, – szólt ismét Tizenháromhoz – ha levakarta magáról Tamás bátyát, tudja a számom! – a hatás kedvéért kacsintott egyet. Pár percig csendes lett a szoba. A team House újabb agymenését, House pedig a team ötletét, amit egy másik agymenéssel ki tudna cikizni. Végül amikor látta, hogy itt a játék vége felpattant a székéből, és elvette az aktát Taub-tól.

- Hova megy?

- Az eset megoldva. – azzal Cuddy irodája felé indult.

Gondolta, ha már nincs, majd benyit azzal a kulccsal, amit a nő irodájához másoltatott. Furcsamód ott ült a kanapéján, s nem épp sietősen ivott egy bögre gőzölgő valamit. Igazából jobban örült volna, ha nincs ott, már rég kutakodott az asztalában.

- Végeztem. Cukorbeteg a pasi. – dobta le a kávézóasztalra a mappát, és lehuppant a nővel szemben levő fotelba.

- Még nem. – mondta, s belekortyolt a teába. –időközben kiderült House számára a lötyi kiléte. – Kezelni is kell.

- Azt elintézi más.

- De csak téged kért orvosnak, és azt mondtad…

- Tökmindegy, mit mondtam. Az eset megoldva.

- Igen, de írásban kijelentetted, hogy nem csak diagnosztizálod, de kezeled is. – mondta győzelemittas hanggal.

- Én nem…. „_ Hogy az a… én hülye nem olvastam el, és belefutottam egy ilyen baromságba! Ha nem lett volna rajt az az észveszejtő parfüm… Jó, még nincs veszve semmi, ő meg azt írta alá, hogy egy hónapig nem rendelek." _– elmélkedett magában. Szerencsére tökéletes pókerarca mögé elrejtette ezeket a gondolatokat. – Te beleírtad a „bocsánat kérő levélbe? „ – inkább elismerően, nem mint mérgesen kérdezte.

- Milyen levél? – nézett rá csodálkozva. – ja, az! Az nem csak levél volt. Nem mondtam? – mondta tettetett ártatlansággal.

- Ezt valahogy kihagytad. – kényelmesen felállt, visszavette a mappát. – Mindegy. Végülis egy hónap klinikai szünetért… – és indult kifelé.

- Várj, mi? – Felpattant, és House elé vágott. Kissé kínos helyzet alakult ki számára, ugyanis House alig két méterre állt tőle, és mögötte az ajtó volt. Ráadásul most saját maga sodorta ilyen helyzetbe. – Én csak három napot adtam. – kezdett ideges lenni.

- De a lapon harminc nap volt… – állát kezdte töprengő-módon dörzsölni. – Lehet, hogy félreütöttél egy nullát, vagy valaki odaírt egyet. Ez most már lényegtelen, mert aláírtad te is és én is. – kisebb csend. House magabiztosan nézett a nő szemébe, aki nem tudta, mit tegyen.

Sarokba szorítva érezte magát. Túl közel volt a férfi, és az ajtó is mögötte volt. Most viszont nem lehet gyenge, akkor House nyerne. Bármennyire is próbálta palástolni a szemei elárulták őt, és persze House mindentlátó szemei észrevették.

- Te kezdted. A harc hát legyen harc!

- Te, pedig folytatod. A kérdés, hogy miért? Csak nem miattam, és az én vonzó egyéniségem miatt? – kérdezte teljes nyugodtsággal, és kis vigyorral a szája sarkában.

- Ne nevettes! Különben is vigyázz! A végén, még megütheted a bokád, ha velem szórakozol! – Próbálta House magabiztosságát megingatni, nyilvánvalóan nem sikerült neki. Gondolatai már egész máshol kalandoztak. Hiába próbálta őket visszaterelni a helyes útra, valahogy mindig a Joy elvesztése utáni este történései jártak a fejében. Látta House-on, hogy belelát a gondolataiba, ami megijesztette. Már félre akart volna állni, amikor House közeledni kezdett felé. Először csak egy lépéssel ment közelebb, majd botját jobb kezéből a balba helyezte, közben lassan a nő felé hajolt, akinek szinte látszott a szívverése ruhán keresztül, olyan erős volt. Jobb kezével Cuddy dereka mögé nyúlt, és… lenyomta a kilincset. A nőnek ez már nem jutott el a tudatáig, csak a következő kérdés:

- Kiengednél? – vigyorgott House. Szinte sportot űzött abból, hogy Cuddy-t és más női kollégáit zavarba hozza.

Lisa zavarodottságában hirtelen nem tudta merre álljon félre. Persze ezt könnyebben leplezte, ugyanis már nem nézett House szemeibe. Másodperceken beül félreállt, és kiengedte a vigyorgó dokit.

House mérhetetlenül nagy egoizmusával, ami az elmúlt percekben a négyszeresére növekedet, és a beteg mappájával közeledett Mr. Holy-hoz.

A kép változatlan maradt, kivéve, hogy a férfi már nem evett kekszet. Amint az ajtót kinyitotta a nő ismételten felnézett, ám arcára most az elégedettség ült.

- Szóval, maga állítólag valami olyasmit mondott el nekem tegnap, ami a maga kilétét felfedte? – rontott be köszönés nélkül. A férfi értetlenül nézett rá. Először fogalma sem volt arról, hogy ki ez a férfi, de lassan derengeni kezdtek az emlékek. Természetesen House nem volt iránta túl nagy türelemmel, így azt sem várta meg, míg a gondolatok átjutnak egyik agyféltekéjéből a másikba:

- Mi az? Talán esés közben megsérültek a hangszálai?

- Na de uram! – förmedt fel a nő.

- Hagyd kedvesem! Greg mindig is ilyen volt. – Szólalt meg mély hangon.

- A nevem dr. House. – mondta hűvösen.

- Tudom. Az én nevem rengeteg módon lehet mondani: vagyok Santa Claus, Christmas Father, Babbo Natile, Mikulás… Te csak hívj Mr. Holy-nak!

- Ugye most nem azt akarja nekem beadni, hogy maga a Mikulás?

- Nem. Én tényleg az vagyok!

- Persze. Egy szerencsétlen, aki nyugdíj kiegészítésként kint fagyoskodik az utcán, hogy adományokat gyűjtsön magának.

- Tévedsz. Vannak olyan emberek, akik felhasználják a nevem ilyen alattomos dolgokra, de én nem közéjük tartozom. Belőlem csak egy van.

- Naná. Maga az aki egy éjszaka alatt körbejárja a világot, magának vannak repülő rénszarvasai, és ugyancsak magának vannak dolgos manói. – mondta szarkasztikusan.

- Ahhoz képest, hogy nem hiszel bennem, eléggé tájékozott vagy.

- Igen. Erre való a tv. Minden ember onnan tudja meg az élet titkait. – mondta filozofikusan. – Azt is onnan tudom, hogy a Mikulás, mint élőlény nem létezik, sem a manók, akik az Északi-sarkon fagyoskodva csomagolnak ajándékokat! Ez csak a felnőttek marketing fogása, hogy a gyerekeket manipulálni tudják, hogy időben lefeküdjenek, mossanak fogat és ne szedjék szét a házat! – emelte meg a hangját.

- Ha nekem nem hiszel, higgy a szemednek! – hihetetlen, de teljesen nyugodt volt. Általában a House-beteg találkozót a páciensek nem így viselik.

- A szememnek hiszek. A szemem egy öreget lát, akit fejre ejtettek gyerekkorában, és akinek a 3 fő étkezése sütiből áll és ez miatt cukorbeteg. – bökte ki végre a diagnózist.

Pillanatnyi csend. Mr. Holy kissé meglepetten, és szomorúan nézett a dokira, s feleségére.

- Én mondtam, hogy ne edd meg az összes kekszet, amit a gyerekek kiraknak neked. – emlékeztette férjét Mrs. Holy.

House szemeit forgatta.

- Most beadom a gyógyszerek, és felírok magának egy havi adagot. – bekötötte az infúzióba, és a receptet a feleségének adta. – A következő receptet az északi-sarki kollegák majd felírják. – mondta gúnyosan.

- Sajnos a manóim közül még egyik se végzett orvosi egyetemet. Akkor mindig jöjjek érte ide? – kérdezte Mr. Holy.

House először azt hitte, csak viccel a férfi, de látta rajta, hogy komolyan kérdi.

- Előttem nem kell játszania! Már régóta nem hiszek az ilyen dolgokban. Amúgy bármelyik klinikán írnak magának, ha elfogy, csak hozzám ne jöjjön! – s kiindult, már elhúzta az ajtót, amikor a férfi még egy kérdést intézett felé:

- Mikor mehetek haza? Még rengeteg dolgom van karácsony előtt.

- Este hazamehet. – mondta közömbösen, lenyelve egy erős beszólást.

Miután távozott az irodája felé vette az irányt, hogy kitaláljon valami sátáni tervet, hogy Cuddy-nak visszavághasson. Igaz, hogy egy hónapig majd nem kell rendelnie, de ránézve már szégyen, hogy nem vette észre a kis átverést.

Az irodába belépve a székéhez bicegett, ahol elkényelmesedve számítógépén ügyködött. Épp leveleit nézte, amikor egy elég _érdekes_ reklám úszott be, miszerint _télapó keres rossz krampuszokat._

Több se kellett House-nak, persze, hogy jelentkezett dr. Lisa Cuddy néven. Kitöltötte a szükséges lapokat és elküldte az e-mailt. Ez a kis csíny elég volt House-nak, hogy a napja további része jól teljen. Már látta előre Cuddy ábrázatát, amint beront az irodájába leordítani a fejét.

Nem volt különösen sok dolga, ezért úgy döntött átinvitálja magát Wilson-hoz. Lusta volt elmenni az ajtóig, ezért az erkély-kijáratot használta.

Már épp átmászott volna az elválasztófalon, amikor a mentőbejárat irányába tekintett ahol egy szán állt, előtte két rénszarvas állt. Egyből leesetett, hogy az ő agyament betegé. Útját már nem Wilson irodájába, hanem a beteg kórtermébe irányította.

Dühítette, hogy vannak ilyen hülye emberek, akik mindenfélének képzelik magukat, és sokszor mindent megtesznek azért, hogy ezt a többi hülye és hiszékeny ember bevegye.

A kórterem elé érve elég furcsa valami, vagyis valakiket vett észre. A szobában két törpe növésű, zubbonykabátos, kalapos, fekete napszemüveges ipse volt bent, – az egyikük fekete bőrű – és vidáman csevegtek a férfivel.

- Hé magáé az a szán a bejárat előtt? – rontott be a kórterembe. Erre a két törpe House elé lépett.

- A miénk. – mondta az afroamerikai törpe.

- Klafa. Örülnék neki, ha a Szekér Cabriot máshol parkolnák le, mert a szarvasmarhái összetrutyizzák az aszfaltot.

- Azok nem szarvasmarhák, hanem rénszarvasok! – mondta sértetten a másik.

- Tökmindegy de pattanjanak fel rá és húzzanak át a parkolói részre. – itt már nem tudta türtőztetni magát, csak úgy törtek ki belőle a bunkóbbnál bunkóbb megjegyzések. – Különben is mi van itt? CIA-s porc-szőrzet hipopláziások éves találkozója? Nem is tudtam, hogy a Cég alkalmaz nyomikat.

- Hogy maga milyen… gonosz! – kiabálta vissza az egyik törpe.

- Azta! Maga aztán tud káromkodni! Mi az Apu – itt botjával mr. Holy felé mutatott. – nem engedi, hogy rondán beszéljenek?

- Haver, ha nem esett volna le, mi a manói vagyunk! – szólt vissza az afroamerikai.

- Peeersze, én meg a fogtündér, csak nem borotválkoztam egy ideje. – Még szerencse, hogy Mrs. Holy elment a kantinba enni.

- Elég legyen ebből! – kiáltott mr. Holy. – Thomas kérlek állj át a szánnal. – mondta egy fokkal halkabban.

- Rendben főnök, de ha gond van a dokival csak szólj! – mondta a fekete bőrű manó.

- Én itt maradok. – szólt a másik.

Azzal Thomas kiment az ajtón. House átbicegett a sarokba lévő fotelba, ugyanis lába megelégelte a sok állást.

- Szóval miért bérelte fel a két Céges dolgozót? Csak nem testőri védelemre? Mert akkor a méretekkel egy ici-pici hiba van. – direkt használta az „ici-pici" kifejezést.

- Már mondtam, hogy mi a manói vagyunk! – ekkor a kalapját levette megmutatni a csúcsos füleit. – Ehhez mit szól?

- Műfülek. A technika halad! – a hatás kedvéért tágra nyitotta a szemét.

Ezen állítás meghazudtolásáért a manó erőteljesen meghúzkodta füleit, és közben megmutatta, hogy sehol sincs illesztés, mint a műfüleknél.

- Most már maga is látja, hogy igaziak a füleim. Higgye el, manók vagyunk én is, és Thomas is.

- Jó igaziak. Az egyiptomiak a fejüket, maguk meg a fülüket csúcsosították. Biztos mazochista család leszármazottjai, akik valami rituálé során satuba fogták a fülüket, és lenyisszantottak egy kisebb darabot.

Mr. Holy látta, hogy manója a teljes összeomlás szélén áll.

- Albert, légy szíves hozz nekem egy cukormentes forró csokit. – látta rajt, hogy nem szívesen megy el, és hagyja őket egyedül. – Nem lesz gond.

- Ok. – azzal kiment az ajtón.

- Mondja miért nehéz elhinni azt, hogy én az igazi Mikulás vagyok?

- Mert fizikai képtelenség. Ha csak azt vesszük, hogy a Földön körübelül két milliárd gyerek él, de mivel nem törődik a hindu, buddhista, zsidó és muzulmán kölykökkel, akkor ez az arány igaz, hogy 15% alá csökken, de így is marad nagyjából 378 millió gyerek, 91 millió otthonnal. És feltételezhetőleg minden egyes házban van legalább 1 rendes kölyök.. – elmélkedett. – Vagy itt van a szán és a rakomány súlya. Feltéve, hogy minden lurkó kap egy 1 kg súlyú ajándékot, – ami nagyon kevés – akkor a szán kb. 321 ezer kilót nyom, és ebbe még nincs benne a maga pehelysúlya, plusz a dögöké, amik húzzák. Ezt mivel magyarázza?

Mr. Holy elgondolkodott. A doki komoly tények elé állította őt, de azért nem esett kétségbe.

- Az 1800-as évek végén egy Virginia O"Hanlon nevű kislány írt egy levelet a The New York Sun-nak, amiben kérte a szerkesztőt, válaszoljon meg neki egy fontos kérdést: Létezik a Télapó, vagy csak mese az egész? Ugyanis barátai azt mondják, hogy nincs. Előkereste könyvéből a levél másolatát. – A szerkesztő a következőket válaszolta:

_Kedves Virginia! A kis barátaid tévednek. Hatott rájuk egy szkeptikus kor szkepticizmusa. Csak abban hisznek, amit látnak. Azt hiszik, nem létezhet semmi, ami nem érthető kicsi elméjük számára. Igen, Virginia, Mikulás létezik. Ő olyan bizonyosan létezik, ahogy létezik a szeretet, a nagylelkűség és a hűség, és Te tudod, hogy ők itt vannak körülöttünk, és ők teszik a Te életedet a legszebbé és legboldogabbá._Te is szkeptikus vagy, akárcsak az emberek nagy része. Az a nagy gond a felnőttekkel, hogy hiányzik belőlük az irracionalitás és a fantázia.

House-t elgondolkodtatta a férfi mondókája. Alábecsülte őt. Csak félig ment el az esze.

- Ha a felnőttek az irracionális dolgokat néznék, összeomlana az életük. Azt vennék meg amit szeretnének, és nem azt ami kell.

- Miért kell megmagyarázni az életet? Miért kell megmagyarázni a csodákat?

- Mert a csoda megmagyarázhatatlan. – mondta kételkedően

- Attól függ mit nevezünk megmagyarázhatatlannak. – az idős úrban hatalmas bölcsesség lakozott.

- Ami nem megmagyarázható. – jelentette ki egyszerűen.

- És ha más mércével nézzük?

Erre a kérdésre már House nem tudott válaszolni. Nem azért, mert kifogyott a frappáns válaszaiból, hanem Cuddy csipogott rá. Tudta, hogy miért keresi, ezért egy halvány mosoly jelent meg szája sarkában. Az utolsó kérdésre nem is nagyon figyelt.

- Bocsika, folytatnám még a pletyizést, de a főnököm hirtelen vágyat érzett, hogy leordítsa a fejem. – Meg sem várva a férfi reakcióját kiment a liftek irányába. Látta maga előtt ahogy győzelemittasan kilép az irodából.

Bár gondolatai a közeljövőbeli kilépésnél jártak, teste a jelenlegi belépésnél tartott. Cuddy fel-alá járkált az irodában, azon elmélkedve, hogy House-t miként nyírja ki.

- Hello. Miben állhatok rendelkezésére dr. Cuddy?

- Magyarázatot adhatnál arra, hogy miként kerültem fel egy társkereső oldalra? – kiabált a férfivel. Az ablak előtt megállt, és csípőre tett kézzel, izzó szemekkel nézett House-ra.

- Tudja dr. Cuddy, amikor egy magányos délutánon elgondolkozott azon, hogy kéne egy pasi ahhoz, hogy gyereke legyen, regisztrált egy ilyen oldalra bízva abban, álmai férfija megtalálja. – tudatosan magázta a nőt.

- Ne humorizálj itt nekem! Mégis mit képzelsz magadról? – újra fel-alá kezdett járkálni. – Azt hiszed ezt megúszod?

- Mivel büntet meg Úrnőm? – mondta színpadiasan.

Cuddy a kiakadás tetőfokát súrolta. Megállt House előtt, és mutató ujjával fenyegető módon mutatott felé.

- Ha azt hiszed… – Nem tudta befejezni mondandóját, House csuklójánál fogva magához húzta.

- Mit hiszek? – kérdezte, miközben mélyen a nő szemeibe nézett, amivel még mindig ölni tudott volna. House-t váratlanul érte a nő magabiztossága, de erre az esetre is volt B terve, mit az imént működésbe léptetett.

- Azt hiszed, hogy megfutamodok? – erősnek mutatkozott, de belül kevésbé volt ennyire magabiztos.

- Nézzük csak… – egy pillanatra félrenézett, majd vissza a nőre. – igen. – közölte.

Cuddy gonoszan felnevetett.

- Akkor hadd közöljem veled: Nagyon tévedsz!

Ekkor House hirtelen megcsókolta a nőt. Cuddy-nak ellenkezni sem volt ideje, mivel a csók talán 5 másodpercig tartott. Mire feleszmélt, House már az ajtóból kérdezett vissza, nem kis vigyorral a képén:

- Biztos? – úgy tűnik nem szerette megvárni az emberek válaszát, mivel mielőtt a nő válaszolni tudott volna elviharzott.

Cuddy-ban most egyszerre két ellentétes érzelem harcolt egymás ellen. A méreg, hogy most House érezheti magát győztesnek, és ez miatt „örömöt" okozott neki, és utálta, hogy ez az öröm benne is megvolt az utóbbi kis jelenet miatt. Az indulat nagyobb mértékben ott volt, ami következtében ki is találta hogy tesz keresztbe a férfinak.

Az óra 6-ot ütött House karján. Munkaideje a mai nappal lezárult, sőt még tovább is maradt, mint kellett volna neki. Összeszedte hátizsákjába cuccait, lassan baktatott a felvonók felé. Ahogy a liftet várta, rálátott az onkológiai osztályra, ahol mr. Holy a gyerek körében ült. House nem hagyhatta ezt ki. Odabicegett a sok kis rákos mellé, és onnan figyelte az öreget. Épp valami mesét mesélt a Télapóról, és a manókról, s a sok kisgyerek áhítattal figyelték a mesemondót.

- Tényleg egy éjszaka alatt járja körbe a világot? – kérdte egy kisfiú.

- Igen. Ezért sincs sok ideje, hogy megegye a sok finomságot amit kikészítetek neki.

- Hogy jut be oda, ahol nincs se kémény, se kandalló? – hitetlenkedett egy nagyobb lány.

- Ott az ajtón megy be. – nevettek.

House nem bírta tovább a mese-ömlengést, és a férfihoz szólt.

- Ez mind szép és jó, de vissza kell mennie a szobájába.

- Hát gyerekek, mára vége. Ne feledjétek el, a Télapó csak az alvó gyerekeknek visz ajándékot! – felállt a székről, és House-szal visszaindultak.

- Még mindig nem hiszel bennem?

- Nem. – mondta egyszerűen.

Amikor beértek a szobába, Mrs. Holy összepakolt férje számára. Mikor észrevette a két férfit, udvariasan köszönt House-nak.

- Jó estét dr. House! – mosolygott rá.

House biccentett, majd hűvösen hozzátette:

- Vigyázzon a férjére, most a rákos kölyköket etette a történeteivel. – azzal kiment. A nővérpultnál járt, Mrs. Holy utána kiáltott.

- Kérem dr. House várjon egy kicsit! – utána sietett. – Itt írja alá ezt a papírt, legyen szíves. Ma hazaviszem a férjem, mert holnap így is rengeteg dolga lesz.

- Maga is azt hiszi, hogy a férje az igazi Télapó? – kérdte már szinte félve a választól.

- Nem. – mondta egyszerűen.

Ez a válasz volt az utolsó, amit az asszonytól várt. Ez miatt elég értetlenül nézte a nőt.

- Harry az 50-es években a Légvédelmi Társaságnál dolgozott. Ez egy szupertitkos szolgálat volt, aminek telefonszámát csak az elnök tudta. Akkoriban tartottak a 3. világháborútól, ezért mindig ült valaki a telefonnál. Egy este a férjem ült a telefon mellett, ami váratlanul megszólalt. Rettenetesen megijedt, de felvette. Egy kisgyerek szólt bele. A Mikulást kérte. Harry először azt hitte egy KGB-s ügynök eltorzult hanggal, ezért lassan és megfontoltan válaszolt a kérdésekre. Idővel rájött, hogy tényleg egy kisfiúval beszél, de a kisfiúnak is leesett, hogy ő nem a Mikulás, mire ő azt válaszolta ő a Mikulás segédje.

- De honnan derült ki a szám, ha egyszer titkos? – kérdte House, aki egész idő alatt figyelmesen követte a történetet.

- Egy helyi újság kiadott egy számot a „Télapó számát". A nyomda ördöge félreírta, és így került be a telefonszám. Később egyre több gyerek telefonált. Most már külön osztály foglalkozik ezekkel. – fejezte be mondókát.

- Gondolom a férje annyira belejött a színészkedésbe, hogy most már úgy mutatkozik be, hogy Télapó.

- Valahogy úgy. Ezt viszont csak magának mondtam el. Ezért kérem is, hogy mással ezt ne ossza meg.

House bólintott. Kissé még mindig sántikált neki a dolog, de már sokkal reálisabb volt, mint a másik sztori. Ezután aláírta a papírt, és ismét sebességbe tette magát.

- Boldog Karácsonyt dr. House! – szólt még a férfi után Mrs. Holy. House megfordult ismét biccentett fejével, és eltűnt a liftben.

Elbicegett a számára hívott taxiig, és behuppant a hátsó ülésre. Miután megadta a címet, többet nem szólt a sofőrhöz, se a sofőr House-hoz. Egész úton a Mrs. Holy-tól hallottakat dolgozta fel. Egy ember képes feltenni az életét azért, hogy a kölykök, és szüleik elégedetten mondhassák azt, hogy jártak a Mikulásnál. Szánalmas az élet.

Lassan megérkeztek a megadott címhez. House kifizette a taxit és kiszállt a járműből. Előkereste kulcsait, és benyitott a lakásába. A lehető legnagyobb meglepetés érte a férfit: Az összes hangszere eltűnt. Minden a helyén volt, de a zongorája, a gitárjai hiányoztak. Szétvetette a harag. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy lophatták el kedvenc hobbijait. Ezen a ponton gondolkodni kezdett. Nem volt feltörve a zár, tehát, olyas valaki lehetett, akinek van kulcsa. Egyetlen emberről tudott, aki nem volt más, mint Wilson. Ő viszont nem vitte volna el, ráadásul ő ma délután elutazott a szüleihez. Volt egy másik gyanúja, ami be is igazolódott, amint a következő cetli megpillantotta a konyhapulton:

_Megmondtam, ha velem szórakozol, megütheted a bokádat! És ismételten megmondtam: Nem futamodom meg!_

_Ebben BIZTOS vagyok!_

_Cuddy_

_U.i: Hiába keresed a hangszereid, nem fogod megtalálni. Hiába jössz éjnek évadján az ajtómon dörömbölni, figyelmeztetlek, hogy füldugót szereztem be. Az egyetlen mód, hogy visszakaphasd: elismered a fölényes győzelmem._

House mosolyra húzta száját, már tudta, hogy ezt Cuddy nyerte, de most nem is nagyon bánta. Kidolgozott egy tervet, hogy eleget tegyen a cetlinek. Késő volt, ezért másnapra tette terv kidolgozását, és elment aludni.

**December 24.**

Elérkezett a készülődések napja. Sok ember díszítette a fát, sütötte a vacsorát, és eszementen szaladgált le a közértbe borért, vagy az elfelejtett nagybácsinak gyorsan venni valamit.

Gregory House-nak ez a napja szabad volt. Ilyenkor általában délben kel fel, tv-zik és részegre issza magát. Ám a mai nap egészen más volt.

Már reggel felkelt, és összekészülődött. Az idő decemberhez képest igen jó volt, ezért felpattant kedvenc motorjára, és a városba ment. Az egyik kávézóba vett egy nagyadag koffeint, és az üzletek kirakatait nézegette. Talán életében először keresett ajándékot valakinek, és életében először volt kissé izgatott emiatt.

Több, mint egy órás kutakodás után úgy döntött inkább hazamegy.

Csodák csodájára mr. Holy-val találta szemben magát, utcai ruhában.

- Nocsak Dr. House! Csak nem ajándékot keresgélsz?

- Maga meg ki? – nézett a férfire tettetett tudatlansággal. – Ó megvan már! Maga képzeli azt hogy a Télapó! Amúgy meg kaját akarok venni magamnak. – hazudta.

- Á, értem. Akkor nem is tartom fel. – majd elindult. Két lépést múlva visszafordulta férfihez. – De ha mégis szeretne valami ajándékot, ennél jobb nincs! –kezébe nyomott egy apró dobozkát, ami vörös csomagolópapírral, és egy selyem fehér szalaggal volt átkötve. – Boldog Karácsonyt dr. House! – s továbbállt.

House rövid ideig állt a kezében a kis csomaggal, majd felnyitotta. Tartalma meglepte, de egyben meg is volt a tökéletes ajándék.

**December 25.**

Cuddy reggel álmosan kelt ki az ágyból, kényelmesen felhúzta szürke köntösét, és fehér mamuszát. Lassan kiment a konyhába, hogy főzzön egy finom kávét magának. Miközben feltette a frissítőt főni, valami furcsa dolgot vett észre. A tegnap felállított mini mű-fenyője alatt egy aprócska vörös csomagolású, fehér selyemszalagos dobozka volt. Kicsit hezitált, – vagy csak olyan fáradt volt – majd óvatosan felnyitotta. Arcára mosoly ült ki. Az ajándékdoboz tartalma nem volt más, mint egy szárított vörös rózsa, melynek két cm-es szára volt meghagyva, s egy hűtő mágnes melyre: _Nyertes_, volt felírva az aljához hozzátoldva egy kis öntapadós cetli, melyre pedig a következő felvésve: _Most az egyszer!_

A rendetlen írásból egyből rájött kitől kaphatta a legszebb ajándékot, amit valaha kaphatott…


End file.
